Leopard
The Leopard Tank is a replacement for the M4A2 Grizzly built by Evans Military Tank & Vehicles Inc. for the United States forces during the First Eurasian Conflict, but later replaced by the newest M1A3 Abrams. Today the Leopard is utilised by the following factions for combat: * Company of Liberty - Utilises the latest technology for combat today, it is still the first memerable vehicle utilising gauss technology today which is currently evolving. * Global Liberation Resistance - First generation versions of the Leopard Tank before the M5A3G was introduced, also comes with a rocket. Company of Liberty "Raising Gauss Charge" - Leopard Operator The M5A3G Leopard is a gauss powered main battle tank manufactured and shipped by Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. USA division, it is used by the Company of Liberty as a tank utilised for the faction's tank columns when used in combat. Leopards are tanks with 10% additional armour which will allow the tank to survive in the field a bit more longer than an average Crusader Tank, the Leopard Tank comes with a special gauss cannon which was Mass Produced in America. They are capable of firing a powered gauss shot; this was known to instantly destroy a light armoured target, can weaken down a heavily armoured threats or large tanks on the battlefield while they are against it, this allowed other tanks to finish it off. Development Before the First Eurasian Conflict, the United States Army made a request to develop new MBT, which can effectively fight off any tank fielded at that time. Two entries to replace the Grizzly Tank were the M6 Maverick and the M5 Leopard, both developed by Evans Military Tank and Vehicle Inc. whilst the M5A1 Leopard was mostly called the "Crusader Tank". The tank was fast, easy to build and sported a 125mm smoothbore gun, the choice showed brilliant as the Leopard was able to easily fight off Global Liberation Army's Scorpion Tanks even when fighting one or two of them at the same time, during the time there appeared another version, M5A2, which even more increased its battle effectiveness. Before its retirement from the United States Army, Evans Inc. created another type of the Leopard, which is currently used by Company of Liberty, several major differences between the USA's version is that the tank used by the Allied Nations has a mounted gauss cannon, which can destroy most armour with three or four shots. Prototype Variant "This will wake them up" - Leopard Operator Evans Military Tank & Vehicle Inc. also had reports that the Company requested a tri-barreled prototype, it is a variant of the M5A3G Leopard, Company Leaders authorised the use of the M5A3G3 Prototype to high ranking commanders. These types of versions of the Leopard Tank were a rare type of tank in existence, All-thou it was known to be a constant pain to enemy forces in the past. Whilst in active service within the peacekeeper factions along with several numbers by OAT Protected Nations, the United States also utilize some tri-barreled versions of the Leopard but under the callsign known as the Proto-Crusader. GLRF Usage "How do I operate this thing?" - Confused GLRF Tank Operator - There have been sightings of GLRF colored versions of the older versions of 1st generation Leopard Tanks, known as the M5A2 versions, being utilized by the terrorist forces, but lacking several features such as a Gauss Cannon or Search Light on the Company's M5A3G model. These versions were often using Bolt-On Rockets, similar ones used on D-34MT Scorpion Tanks. The 105mm Cannon was restored, Rifled not Smoothbore, but most of them don't have Search Lights unlike the newer variants of the Leopard used by the Company of Liberty and US-Task Forces' Crusader Tanks. Related Vehicles thumb|right|250px|A Crusader Leopard Tank, utilising a 105mm Rifled Cannon and Search Light, they are currently serving the USTFSee M5A3E2 Crusader Tank First introduced into the United States Army as the Crusader Leopard was being constructed, the new Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. M5A3E2 Crusader Tank is the latest version of one of the USA's best utilized tanks along with Predator and Grizzly Tank battalions. Crusaders were given to the United States Army as standard issue battle tanks to replace the Grizzly MBT in late 2020, it is one of many variants utilized in the world by the USA, the previous version with gauss cannons were then gifted to the Company of Liberty. See M5A4S Sonic-Spear Sonic Tank The United States secretly developed a new tank which was based on the Leopard Tank's chassis; equipped with a sonic cannon which can create a shockwave capable of piecing through vehicles and blow enemy infantry off their feet. Specially equipped with hovering mechanism and powered with a miniature cold fusion core, the Sonic-Spear is known to be a fast unit. Its currently in prototype stages and still in development to this day. Its sonic emitter is powerful, making a shockwave blast within over 100 feet. Several operatives in General Alexis Alexander's forces praise the Sonic-Spear for its firepower and futuristic style, it has been in several factions since introduction. Gallery Company Leopard.PNG|An older version of the Leopard Tank Behind the Scenes * The Leopard is based on the USA Leopard Tank which was called Crusader in the game itself. :* Like the Crusader Tank, Leopard Tanks also receive small updates to their models. :* A GLRF variant of the Leopard tank will be added ingame under the name as the Salvaged Leopard available at Scrap Merchants, these tanks will be upgradable with home-made rockets & will have the ability to scavenge armor plates from destroyed vehicles. * Gauss Cannons for Rifled Cannons was an accepted idea of Waywatch. * Leopard Tanks will have also a tri-barrel prototype, based on the original version of the Leopard Tank, which comes with 3 Gauss Cannons, which makes the Ultimate Powershot easily available to high-ranking commanders who field the M5A4 Tank on the field. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin